


it’s all about the layers

by caitss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Tough choices, take it or leave it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: Maki sighs, running a hand through her long hair. She wasn’t satisfied with anything lately, not even the two relationships she juggled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts), [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts).



> for my dearest friends

maki rests her head on the table, listening to kaito rant.   
“ikam!!!!!! are u listening!!!!!!” He shouts , storming over. he slams his fists on the table, and she jumps. “Kaito- look, could u just stop-“

“WHAT????? SORRY MAKI UR TOO LOUD BE QUIET” he screams, and she rolls her eyes, sitting up.  
“i gotta gooooooo” maki sings and leaves, leaving Kaito in his rage haze

she arrives at shrek’s House, sighing 

“shrek, Open the door” She supercalifragistlicexpialidoscious’d.  
“oki senpai” shrek says and opens the door, smiling at her in his revealing lingerie 

“what the fuck shrek”  
“Uwah??? m8??? aren’t u into this llor ikam????”  
“no. no i’m not okay u forgot the candle wax and now i’m shadowbanning u bye”  
“WAIT!!! SENPAI MAKI CHAN DON’T LEAVE!!! i have seXY WIND INSTRUMENTS”  
he cries, reaching out to her. maki shakes her head and leaves, carrying a bag of green susho 

she heads back to loud feminist’s house and opens his door, stepping in and calling out   
“Kaito !! come out. we need to make up.”  
he rushes down the ceiling.  
“MAKI U CAME BACK”

“Kaito don’t scare me” maki says flatly like her chest   
“i didn’t mean 2. maki roll... i knew u’d never leave....” He says , petting her hair 

“Delete this” she cries and shrek opens the door, cracking it in half and baring his teeth


	2. of Harumaki and Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maki doesn’t know what’s going to happen when shrek knocks down the door

maki stares at shrek before hiding behind Kaito, and letting out a deranged whisper 

“why are you here” she holds onto space weed and Kaito looks appalled  
“harumaki, who’s this”  
before shrek could say anything, maki pulled out a a decorative plant 

“kaiot i’m sorh” she sobs and throws the vase at kaito’s head  
he dodges and stares at maki with eyes full of fear 

“maki how could u” he whispers  
“shrek is the only man i could lve i’m sor” maki Cries out  
shrek was even beginning to cry, wiping his tears “what a hero she is” maki stares at shrek, knowing this had 2 be done 

she pulls out a fork


	3. bay bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unknown visitor. the finale.

maki , as she is about to kill shrek, is thrown back by a unknown force 

a small bee hovers in front of her vision, and she crawls back, scared for her life  
kaito groans loudly his tears mixing in with blood   
shrek tries to reason with the bee.

“barry don’t kill her she’s my wife” shrek shouts and maki stares at him  
“i’m not, you [Redacted]. in fact our relationship is over “   
maki sits up and slithers to Kaito shaking him

“Kaito”  
“Harumaki Harumaki watchbout”   
She looks behind her and the last thing she sees is a stinger and a eight feet long sword

pain fills her body 

kaito sobs as shrek and the ebee leave . kaito cries to maki who floats into hell, sitting next to ouma and playing blackjack 

truly a sad life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
